The platelet glycoprotein IIb/IIIa functions as a receptor for fibrinogen and von Willebrand factor during platelet aggregation. Recent literature suggests that there is an association between the platelet glycoprotein polymorphisms IIIa PlA1/A2 gene polymorphisms and coronary artery disease. We are screening young patients with coronary artery disease through direct DNA sequencing for other mutations in the platelet glycoprotein genes which may have an association with coronay artery disease.